


Avengers Shorts

by LittleMissCaptainFandom



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Funny, Gen, Iron Man - Freeform, Love, Lover - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, OC, Oneshot, Short, Story, daughter - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissCaptainFandom/pseuds/LittleMissCaptainFandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short avengers oneshots, songfics and maybe other things xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've got a date...

Lilly POV  
The Day Before

“Maybe I could take you out on Saturday, there’s a 40’s dance night and I was wondering if maybe you would go with me?” James stuttered to you.  
“I would love to.” You smiled, “7 at stark towers okay?” he gulped and nodded,  
“Stark towers, like Tony Stark?”  
“Yes” you giggled.  
“I shall see you tomorrow then.” He bowed his head and took my hand kissing it making me giggle.  
At home  
I slammed the door closed and walked into the main living area smiling like an idiot. “What’s made you so happy?” Tony asked, pouring himself a drink at the bar. When he said this Natasha and Bruce, who you didn’t realise were there, all turned to look at you,  
“I have a date tomorrow” you half laughed, the others faces lit up,  
“Does your Father know?” Natasha asked, “If not, have fun telling him” she called, leaving the room.  
“Does your father know what?” you heard him come in behind you,  
“Your daughter has finally got a date.” Tony blurted, “Now I think we should leave you two too it.” He finished motioning for Bruce to follow him to the labs.  
“A date?” dad questioned, “who is he, what is he like and where is he taking you?” he almost demanded, looking quite serious.  
“Dad calm down okay,” I giggled and hugged him, “his names James, he’s very sweet and he’s taking me to a 40’s dance, okay?” I said confidently as he hugged me back, “He’s picking me up at 7 o’clock tomorrow night.” I picked up my school bag from the floor and walked towards the elevator to go to my room,  
“I expect to meet this boy before he takes you anywhere” dad shouted as the doors closed causing me to laugh.

Saturday Night 5pm  
General POV  
Natasha walking into the training room only to find Steve punching the crap out of a punching bag, “Bloody hell Cap, give it a rest!” he snapped out of his daze and looked up, red in the face. “Is this because of Lilly’s date?” Natasha laughed. The furious look that crossed his face gave her the answer. “Steve, she’s a 16 year old girl, she can go on a date you know.”  
“I haven’t even met the boy!” Steve shouted and punched the bag again,  
“Just go get a shower, he’s coming to pick her up, talk to him then and threaten him or whatever dads do.” Natasha finished and walked out.

7 pm

“A young boy is here to pick up Miss Rodgers” JARVIS chimed pulling the avengers to the main living area.  
“Let him up JARVIS, Tony said and poured himself another drink. Steve strode in, still looking quite annoyed. The elevator binged and the doors opened showing James in a stunning suit. He looked up and his face paled slightly at the sight of the whole avenger’s team. “So you’re James” Tony started, putting on a quite serious tone,  
“Yes sir” James replied quit confidently.  
“I’ll go and get Lilly” Natasha made a quick escape, she knew the men would threaten him or something  
“Where are you taking her?” Clint questioned, almost casually cleaning his bow and arrows.  
“A 40’s dance, I know how much she loves that era” James stuttered slightly this time  
“What time will you have her back” Steve finally spoke up.  
“10:30 sir”  
“Good and if you even try to do anything with her, you can bet you’ll be fucking dead by tomorrow morning.” Steve growled  
“Understood sir” James was seriously getting scared, why did him have to like the girl with the Avenger’s as a family? They were interrupted by Natasha coughing slightly. They turned to see Lilly in the most beautiful, deep blue, 40’s style dress and her hair placed elegantly. She smiled at James and continued into the room.  
“You look beautiful Lilly” James said and smiled back, earning a glare from Steve. Lilly walked over the her father first,  
“Which one threatened to kill him first?” she laughed and hugged him before walking to the other men, “no plotting some drastic kidnaps or murders please” she sighed and hugged her uncles before going to James who handed her the rose he was holding and kissing her hand, “Shall we” she breathed and stepped into the elevator, the doors closed and they started going down.  
“It was you dad,” James said randomly  
“Huh?”  
“He threatened to kill me first” He laughed Lilly sighed and shook her head,  
“Sorry about that, he’s very old fashioned, he was annoyed in hadn’t introduced you first. What else did they do?” she asked as the left the building and walked down the street as James took her hand and told her.


	2. Slow Dancing - Pietro Maximoff x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Pietro slow dancing with you to prove he can sometimes go slow

You were sat cross legged on the balcony of the avengers tower, just watching the city and how it lit up at night. It really was quite peaceful, especially when Pietro was away on a mission. He had been gone for three months, and god were you missing him. You closed your eyes and sighed, everything was peaceful, the hum of life on the streets below had become comforting, making you feel less alone. A wind whipped your hair around your face and you brushed it away, pulling it over one shoulder and combing you fingers through it gently. A strange feeling came across your exposed cheek, you opened your eyes as your hand naturally went to the feeling - you knew that feeling. It was a kiss, but it couldn’t be, he wasn’t here and you were starting to think he never would never be again. You sighed and slouched but you were swiftly picked up, making you scream but a kiss sealed your lips, shutting you up. "Hello" you pulled back to see Pietro smiling at you like the dork he is, "miss me?"  
"Pietro?" you whispered, your hand cupping his face in disbelief, your eyes searching his, almost asking if he was really here.   
"you're home" you smiled, your hand finding its way into his hair as he pulled you into another kiss.  
"Yes baby I'm home" he said back, making you laugh as you wrapped your arms around him and snuggled into his neck, breathing in his sent. You felt his hands on your waist and you smiled at the contact. Your darling was home safe and that was all that mattered. You finally looked up at him and into his piercing blue eyes, he smirked at you and started moving, just slightly at first and soon you were dancing. He started drawing small circles with his fingers on your waist before he took your hand and span you round before pressing his forehead against yours, pulling you back into his chest for more close contact.  
"This is so cliché" you mumble laughing.  
"Yea I guess it is" he smirked, looking down at you, "see I can go slow sometimes" you laughed and he kissed you again, picking you up and spinning you around before placing you down and pulling you into a tight hug again. "You know, the only thing that got me through that mission was thinking of coming home to you." he murmured, "I missed you so much" he whispered,  
"I missed you too dork"


	3. How Could You?... - Pietro Maximoff x Reader

“how could you, Pietro?” (Y/n) whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
“Reanna came back, she just arrived broken and in tears I had to help her and I kinda lost it and one thing led to another.” He explained, tears also came out of his eyes. He came forward to hold her but instead of melting at his touch as she usually did, she felt nothing but coldness and flinched away.  
“Don’t touch me.” She growled.  
“(Y/n) don’t do this.” He begged, his hands shaking.  
“Please, get away from me!” She mumbled, backing into the wall and she fell down, as tortured sobs left her mouth. Every sound she made hurt Pietro beyond belief. His heartbreak took over and he punched the wall, creating a massive hole and splitting his knuckles.  
“Please don’t do this,” He asked again, his voice only a whisper, “I need you.” he hit the wall again. His hand was bruised and bleeding, but his only pain was over what he had done, why had he been so stupid?

(Y/n) was still shaking, Pietro’s words repeating themselves through her mind, 'I slept with Reanna.'  
Even after all that had happened and he still went back to her. The nights of comforting him after they broke up, the nightmares he would have, she was there for all of it. They developed feelings for each other and spent nights together laughing, sat under the stars, sharing those cliché movie moments together and he just threw it away for her?

Pietro came closer to (y/n), reaching out to try to hold her , but she pushed him away.  
“Get away!!” She screamed moving away from him.  
“Baby-” he started, but before he could do anything, (y/n) began to scream.  
“Tony!!” And he came running in, a worried look on his face as he crossed the room .  
“Listen kid, get away from her.” Tony warned as he picked (Y/n) up carefully. Bruce came to the door and took (Y/n) as Tony looked at Pietro as if he was going to kill him.   
“Calm down (y/n).” Bruce cooed as he rubbed her back and she continued sobbing into his shirt.  
“He-he.. he,” she stumbled for words, not able to get her words out.  
“Shh, come, let’s get you to bed.” Tony said, leading her to her room.  
“I’ll stay with her.” He told Bruce as he wrapped his arm around her and took her into her room. “Take care of Pietro as well.” He added as a whisper as (y/n) sat down on her bed.  
“Come on (y/n). He smiled, trying to be strong for her, he saw her as a daughter and any bastard that hurt her, hurt him.   
"Can you stay with me?” She asked.  
"Of course sweetie" he smiled at her and tucked her into bed, laying on top of the covers next to allowing her to cuddle into his chest as she drifted off with puffy eyes. 

As soon as he was assured that she was asleep he slipped from her grasp and left quietly, walking briskly to Pietro's floor, he needed a few words with him. He was shocked at the sight that was before him. Pietro's entire floor had been turned upside down. A broken Pietro was crouched in the corner, his face tear stained, "What have I done" he mumbled looking up at Tony, "You're probably here to tell me to leave or something. I'll be gone in the morning, tell (Y/n) I said goodbye." he said standing up and brushing himself down. He didn’t have the energy to run now, he felt completely drained.   
"No I wasn’t going to ask you to leave at all, justify yourself. Why did you do it?"   
"I don’t know, I honestly don’t know. I didn’t enjoy it, I knew I was doing wrong, that’s why I forced her out after, I haven't forgiven myself yet so I don’t expect (Y/n) to. We're over and there is no chance I will be able to look at her again, I don’t know how I can live with myself." he blubbered, pouring himself a drink and downing it in one. Tony looked at him, feeling sorry for him was something he hadn't intending on doing. He left quietly, going back to (Y/n).

2 months later

(Y/n) had become a walking shell, constantly in a dream like state, never really with it. She and Pietro were never seen in the same room as each other, or even on the same floor. Life seemed to be a constant scilence now, neither of them spoke much now and neither mentioned each others name, its like they never knew that the other existed. "(Y/n), were going out for a bit if you wish to join us" Wanda poked her head around the door, attempting a smile but anyone could see she felt pity for her.   
"I think I'll pass, thank you Wanda" Wanda gave a sad nod and left.   
"Is lady (Y/n) joining us?" Thor asked, looking hopeful. Wanda shook her head,   
"Pietro?" she asked and Clint shook his head,   
"No luck there either, perhaps I should stay and watch them, in case anything happens." he said starting to take his jacket off again.  
"No" Tony stopped him. "There not children they can manage together for a short while." 

(Y/n) sat in the living room staring into her cup of tea, swirling it around miserably. She looked up as she heard the elevator doors open and she paled at the sight of a sick looking Pietro. He walked pas her and straight to the bar to pour himself a drink - that’s all he really did now, drown his sorrows in alcohol, he hadn't run in months. He crossed the room and sat in front of her, looking at her even though she continued to look down. "I miss you" he whispered not taking his eyes off her. she still didn’t look up, it broke his heart, "umm I guess I wont bother you" he mumbled standing up and wiping his hands on his trousers. At last she looked up and their eyes met.   
"Stay" she started not able to form complete sentences, "with me please, don’t go again" she stood up and they crossed the room to each other, enclosing one another in their arms, her head snuggled into his neck and he breathed in her sent.   
"god I'm sorry, I was an idiot, I'm so, so sorry"   
"Just shut up you dork" she laughed and kissed him before pulling away for breath, their foreheads touching as Pietro brushed his nose against hers causing them both to giggle. "You're lucky I love you"  
"Yea I guess I am"

"Hey (Y/n) we're back, you oka… GUYS (Y/n)'s NOT HERE!" Tony shouted running into the living room  
"Neither's Pietro" Wanda shouted running into the room too.  
"I swear if that boy has done anything to her" Steve shouted, "JARVIS where are they?"   
"The Roof" the AI replied and they started to run up the stairs as Tony snapped on his wristbands in case. Steve burst through the door first but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the two curled up together asleep the others stopped behind him, shocked looks on their faces, "Well then"  
" 'Bout bloody time" Clint mumbled and they went back in leaving the two alone.


End file.
